This invention relates to a package which has a rigid and essentially rectangular wrapper provided with a folded top closure including a projecting flap. The top closure, after breaking the seal of the package, may be repeatedly opened and closed airtight to prevent dampness and flavor from entering or escaping from, the package.
A package of the above type is disclosed in Swiss Pat. No. 595,258. It is a disadvantage of the package disclosed therein that after breaking the seal, it is complicated and time-consuming to reclose the closure flaps since the inner bag has to be partially rolled-in and the closure flaps have to be fully inserted. The latter may easily unfold by virtue of their inherent resiliency so that the closure loses its sealing properties whereupon delicate contents such as ground coffee may absorb external humidity and may lose its flavor.
Other packages are known where the closure portions are provided with pressure responsive adhesives by means of which the closure parts may be immobilized. Adhesives, however, age rapidly and may be rendered ineffective by dust and other soiling. Further, the adhesive locations make a machine processing of such packages more difficult. It is a further disadvantage of these constructions that the adhesive locations may adversely affect the appearance of the packages.